Truth or Dare
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: A power outage and an innocent game of truth or dare...leads to shocking truths. S/J, B/YY, R/Y.


_This is a change from what I usually write. Instead of focusing on one pairing, there's going to be three. And it's going to be yaoi. _

_Pairings: Puppyshipping, Darkshipping, Heartshipping._

_Warning: YAOI. Tons of it._

Truth or Dare

"Explain to me again WHY we are playing this POINTLESS game."

Yugi grinned. "Well, there's a power outage, there's nothing else to do, and besides, it might a good 'bonding' game."

Kaiba just made a 'tch' sound and sat down on a random chair. "But I don't know why the power goes out NOW."

Katsuya sighed. "I dunno either, rich boy, but you may as well sit back and play along. Unless you're scared of something that someone will ask you to do...?" he smirked when a flash of challenge went across the CEO's face.

"You should know that I'm not one to back down from a challenge, mutt."

The blonde fumed for less than a minute, then the smirk reappeared on his face. "Whatever. I just hope ya don't chicken out, smart ass."

"Okay, how about we start before Kaiba and Katsuya rip each others heads off." Bakura stated, while Ryou nodded and everyone else just shrugged.

"Okay then, how about...Yugi, why don't you?"

"Okay." the tri haired boy said, then smirked. "Yami, truth or dare?"

Yami shrugged. "Might as well make the start interesting. Dare."

Yugi's smirk became more pronounced. "I dare you...to kiss Bakura for a full minute. Do not pretend he's someone else."

Bakura smirked. "Well, how about it?"

Yami glared. "I'm NOT going to enjoy this." he said under his breath, then set his glare on Yugi. "I swear to god that I am going to kill you when this is over."

"Just do it." Yugi said, grinning.

"Well, since the pharaoh isn't going to start it, I guess I will." Bakura said smartly, then walked over to where Yami was sitting and pressed his lips forcefully against the others.

To say that the former pharaoh was shocked would be an understatement. To say that he was SURPRISED would be perfect.

But after the surprise settled, he leaned into it, which caused the former tomb robber to smirk yet again.

"3...2...1...time's up!" Yugi said, and the two pulled back reluctantly.

"Yami." Bakura said, leaning down so his mouth was against the other's ear. "My place. After this is over. Got it?"

Yami just nodded meekly. "U-Uh...sure. Whatever you say."

The former tomb robber shook his head and with a quick movement, threw the former pharaoh over his shoulder and sat down in his chair, placing Yami on his lap. "There. Isn't that better then sitting by your lonesome self?"

"I suppose so. You should know, after all." Yami said, smirking slightly.

"Okay, okay! We don't need ta see anythin goin on just get, you two!" Katsuya said, his face flushed slightly. "Get a room!"

"You know, that's the most intelligent thing you've said since the day I met you." Kaiba said, which caused the other to turn his head and glare at the brunette.

"Okay then..." Yami said, his voice sounding distracted. "I'll get back at you. Yugi, truth or dare?"

"I'll take the opposite you did. Truth."

Yami smirked. "Okay then. Do you like anyone in this room?"

The amethyst eyed teen flushed hotly. "M-Maybe..."

"That's all I need to know."

Yugi looked around the room. "I don't know why, but I'm going to pick on you, Ryou. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ryou said, then blinked. _Why did I say that?_

"Okay. Do you have any sexual fantasies? If so, what are they?"

"U-Uhm..." the albino flushed. "I have one...and it...involves...whips."

"Whips?" Yugi asked, while Bakura whispered something in Yami's ear, which caused the other's eyes to widen and blush madly.

"That's all I'm saying." Ryou said.

"I don't get what you could use whips for...but okay."

"Katsuya, truth or dare?" Ryou asked.

"Eh, I'll take a dare, I suppose."

"Hmm..." the albino put his finger to his chin in thought. "I dare you...to go outside for two minutes screaming random yet idiotic things."

"Nice one, Ryou." Kaiba said, a smirk going onto his face. "You heard him, mutt."

"Fine, fine. Sounds fun." the blonde shrugged, running outside.

Everyone kept their ears peeled on what he was going to say.

"Hey, is that a van over there?! Oops, my mistake! Sorry, random fat person!"

Bakura snorted, while everyone else just snickered.

"What is that?! A meteor?! Whoops, that's just the sun! It's coming doooowwwwwnnnn....! And ker-SMASH! Everyone's dead!"

Another snicker filled the room.

"Holy shit! It's the super Mario brothers! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! MARIO IS GOING TO USE HIS MAGIC MUSHROOM TO CRUSH US ALL!!"

The laughter couldn't be held in on that one.

"Help me! My brain was eaten by a zombie! I told you that zombies existed, but nooooo, no one believed me! And now your brains are going to be..." pause. "Brrrrraaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnssssss...."

"Where the hell does he get these ideas?" Kaiba wondered, snickering.

"I dunno." Yugi said, holding his sides, while Ryou was laughing so hard everyone was surprised he wasn't dead.

Yami and Bakura, on the other hand, just had dumb grins plastered onto their faces and snickering like crazy.

"TIME'S UP, MUTT!" Kaiba yelled out the door, and Katsuya ran in seconds later.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"You're good at what you do. Being a comedy act, that is." Kaiba snickered, while Katsuya just smirked.

"Whatever. You're just jealous, moneybags."

"Tch. Like I'd be jealous of something THAT stupid."

Katsuya reclaimed his spot on the sofa. "Okay then, since you're so tough, I'll pick on you. Kaiba, truth or dare?"

Not being on to back down from a challenge, the CEO's instant response was, "Dare."

"I dare you...to say that I'm a better duelist than you, and that I always will be."

Kaiba glared for about a minute, then said in his usual cold voice. "Katsuya Jounouchi is a better duelist than me and always will be."

"Hah!" Katsuya said, grinning like an idiot. "I now have blackmail against you!"

"You damned..."

"Okay, okay! You don't have to kill him just because he said that, for fuck's sake." Bakura said, while Yami smacked him upside the head.

"Can you not swear for once?!"

"Bakura, truth or dare?" Kaiba asked, breaking up the pointless fight that he and Yami were having.

"Truth. I guess." the former tomb robber said, shrugging absentmindedly.

"Since it seems that you and Yami act like old lovers, did you two ever start dating before now?"

"Nice question. And the answer is...yes. For almost two weeks. Happy?"

"Quite."

"Yugi, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare this time." Yugi said, then automatically had a feeling that he was going to regret saying that.

"I dare you to make out with Ryou for a minute. And you can't think he's someone else." the former tomb robber smirked, while Yami just grinned and gave him a high five.

"Nice one."

Ryou and Yugi both flushed as red as strawberries.

"I-I guess we have no choice..." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded. "You want to start...?"

Yugi went over to the albino, his face flushed, and lightly pressed his lips against his.

The shock lasted less than a second, then Ryou smiled slightly and returned it with the lightest of pressures.

"Time's up, you two." Yami said, and the two pulled away, the same dreamy smiles on their faces.

"That was interesting." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded. "Want to do it again sometime?"

"Sounds nice."

Yugi looked at Kaiba and grinned. "Kaiba, truth or dare?"

"Since I don't feel like spilling my guts to you losers, I'll take another dare." the CEO said, cracking his neck.

"I dare you to make out with Katsuya for a minute." the tri haired boy said, an evil glint in his eyes.

Kaiba smirked. "Sure. Can't be that hard." he walked over to the said blonde, who was still staring at his friend in shock.

"Yug, you must be joking...?"

He looked up suddenly when the brunette leaned over him, his face inches away from his own. "Enjoy it while it lasts, puppy dog." he said seductively, then claimed his lips in a fierce kiss.

The blonde was shocked yet surprised at the same time. It seemed that the CEO was enjoying the kiss...?

_Ah, just kiss him back, Katsuya! It can't be that hard!_

Shyly, Katsuya returned the pressure, and that caused the CEO to smirk.

He pulled away after the minute was up, but he leaned down and whispered in the blonde's ear. "After this is over, I'm going to teach you the art of making out. Any objections?"

"N-Nope. Not at da moment."

"Good." the CEO said, deciding to sit beside Katsuya, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest.

"Well...since we all seemed to find some lovers in this game, how about we go to some rooms and do some things...?" Bakura suggested, raising his eyebrow at Yami who just went twenty shades of red.

"Uhm...last time you suggested that, you nearly killed me. In a good way." Yami said, which caused the others to look at him.

"How can someone kill someone else in a good way?" Yugi asked, while Ryou slipped his arms around the tri haired teen and leaned forward, interested at what Bakura had to say.

"He means I nearly killed him during sex." Bakura said, which made everyone save for Kaiba go EXTREMELY red.

"I – I don't think we needed ta know that much detail." Katsuya said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I – I agree..." Yugi said, while Ryou just continued to stare.

"It's only sex. What are you, five year old kids?" Kaiba said, shaking his head. "Though, it would be interesting to hear HOW you exactly did that, Bakura."

"Bondage, my friend. Lots of chains." the former tomb robber said, smirking. "Isn't that right, Yami?"

"Yes. Bakura seems to like chains. A LOT." the former pharaoh said, laying his head against Bakura's shoulder. "But chains aren't that bad, when you look at it."

"I think whips would be more interestin." Katsuya spoke up. "It would be sorta like a master/slave relationship. But you'd still love the guy, even though he'd treat ya like a slave. Makes the sex more interestin."

"Ah, very intelligent, puppy dog." Kaiba said, leaning down so his mouth rested on Katsuya's earlobe. "Want to try that sometime?"

"Chains and whips?" Katsuya asked, blushing. "I think they sell dat stuff at da sex shop down da street. Though I know who'd be the master and who'd be the slave."

"Very observant." the CEO said, biting the soft flesh of Katsuya's ear. "The day you'd be the seme is the day I'm buried in the ground and you find yourself a new lover."

"Which won't be for a LONG time, I hope." the blonde said, smiling slightly. "I really don't want to think about ya buried in da ground, rich boy. No matter how much of an arrogant bastard ya can be at times."

"Mm."

Bakura raised his eyebrow at the exchange the two were having. "Well, they seem to be all lovey-dovey. Congrats to them."

Yami smirked. "Aw, is Bakura jealous of them? That's cute."

Bakura glared at the former pharaoh, who's smirk was still plastered on his face. "I'm not jealous of them at all. Just all this talk about chains and whips, semes and ukes, things like that, is becoming very annoying." he smirked then, licking his lips. "Not to mention that it's getting to be bothersome to my sex life."

"When is your mind not filled with perverted thoughts?" Yami asked, sighing heavily. "Though I have to admit, it's becoming bothersome to MY sex life as well."

The former tomb robber leaned close so that his forehead was touching Yami's. "What, you're missing me fucking you senseless?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, I'll give you a little treat before we leave." Bakura said, then smashed his lips against Yami's, which caught the other off guard, but then he responded, digging his fingernails into Bakura's shoulder and kissing him hard.

Yugi and Ryou looked at the two and sweatdropped.

"Bakura is a pervert." Ryou said, his eyes wide.

"So's Yami." Yugi said, his own eyes widening. "But they're allowed. I mean, they're 5,000 year old spirits. They must miss their sex lives. Plus, they only had their own bodies two weeks ago...."

"Does that mean they were doing things when they were in control of US?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"They must have!" Yugi fumed.

Ryou brushed his lips against the tri haired teens cheek. "Aw, don't get all bothered, Yugi. They're allowed to have their fun."

"Just like we are...?" Yugi asked, turning his head so that the albino's lips brushed his own.

"Just like we are." Ryou said, smiling. "But who's going to be the seme...?"

"I dunno." Yugi said, sweatdropping. "I have no idea about sex. Want to ask someone...?"

"I know some things about sex." Ryou said. "So that means I'M the seme."

"Yay." Yugi said sarcastically, but a smile was on his face.

All of a sudden, the lights flicked back on.

"YES! We have the power!" Katsuya said, throwing a fist in the air.

"Finally." Ryou said, while Yami and Bakura didn't even seem to notice. "Hey, horn dogs! The power's back on!"

Yami turned his head, while Bakura just glared.

"Oh." the former pharaoh said, boredom in his voice. "Well, I guess it's time to leave..."

"I suppose so." Kaiba said, sitting up and slipping his arms around Katsuya again. "So I'm taking Katsuya back with me, I'm pretty sure that Bakura is taking Yami back, and as for you two..." he raised his eyebrow at Ryou and Yugi. "I guess you'll have to go back with them."

"I guess so." Yugi said, smiling slightly. "Yami and I live at the same place, after all."

"I'm staying with Bakura tonight." Yami said matter of factly. "So you and Ryou have the whole house to yourselves."

"Sweet." Ryou said, giving Yugi a high five.

"You know, I don't think they're perverts like SOME of us." Katsuya said, pointing towards Yami, Bakura, and the man behind him.

"You didn't point at yourself." Bakura said, smirking again.

"I'm not a pervert. I'm a comedian." the blonde said sarcastically.

"Nice." Kaiba said, snickering.

"Well, at least something good out of a power outage and an innocent game of truth or dare." Yugi said, laughing slightly.

"It didn't seem to innocent to me." Katsuya said. "It just seemed like everyone was daring each other to kiss someone, asking if somebody liked someone, and sexual fantasies. Though I'M the only one who did something stupid."

"You seemed like the perfect one to do something like that." Yugi said, while everyone else nodded.

"You guys are just pains in my ass."

_Should I write another chapter with lemon scences? I'm debating on whether or not to do that. Well, if you want me to do that, say so via review. =)_

_I hope that this was an enjoyable one shot. Maybe two shot. =)_


End file.
